


I'm an Excellent Driver

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also these boys are so oblivious it hurts, Humor, M/M, Nyx Is A Little Shit, Nyx Ulric Appreciation Week, NyxUlricWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: The dust along the Leide landscape was blowing in the wind, forming swirls and mini tornados that startle the nearby wildlife. Garula snort and run in herds away from Longwythe peak, Dual Horns huff and graze the empty desert and these are all things that Nyx really shouldn’t be looking at right now.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	I'm an Excellent Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Nyx Ulric Appreciation Week!  
> Prompt: Boat, Train, or Car
> 
> (Please excuse my lazy title, it's like my favorite line from Rain Man and I quote it all the time >.< )

The dust along the Leide landscape was blowing in the wind, forming swirls and mini tornados that startle the nearby wildlife. Garula snort and run in herds away from Longwythe peak, Dual Horns huff and graze the empty desert and these are all things that Nyx really shouldn’t be looking at right now.

“Eyes forward, Nyx!” comes a sharp bark to his right and Nyx’s head snaps forward. His hands tighten on the steering wheel and he just manages to ease back into his lane before he could hit the guardrail on the opposite side.

“Sorry! Sorry, I got it,” Nyx says, renewing his focus on the barren road. 

Cor shakes his head, one hand clutching his seatbelt and the other in a vice grip on the passenger side  _ ‘oh shit’ _ handle. “I have never felt closer to death.”

Nyx snorts as he eases back into the driver’s seat, eyes methodically checking his mirrors. He flips on his turn signal and barely slows down before reaching the intersection. The tires of the car squeal a little under the strain of the turn but then it’s back to straight roads and Nyx can spare a glance at Cor’s horrified expression. Or, well, as horrified as the stone-faced Marshal could get anyways.

“I’m an excellent driver,” Nyx defends. He even politely refrains from commenting on the bump in the road that they just drove over.

Cor turns to him and if looks could kill, Nyx would be dead ten times over right about now.

Nyx sighs. “If you hate my driving so much then why do you insist on teaching me? The Citadel has a trained and certified driving instructor.”

“If I thought he stood a chance against you I’d consider it, but I’d rather not have to write up two death reports. The paperwork is a bitch and a half.”

Nyx raises his brow and then swerves the car into a quick zig zag, laughing when Cor curses under his breath and physically reaches over to straighten the steering wheel from under Nyx’s hands.

“Nyx I swear to Shiva—” Cor grits, but Nyx cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

“Alright alright, I’ll pull over so we can switch, Marshal. Don’t get your boxers in a bunch, relax,” he coos, and he knows he’s really pushing his luck here but teasing Cor was just too fucking fun of an opportunity to pass up. 

True to his word, Nyx safely drives them to the nearest parking lot and flawlessly pulls into a spot, setting his parking brake and turning off the engine. He plucks the keys out from the ignition and drops them into Cor’s waiting palm. “There you go, Marshal. Safe and sound.”

Cor eyes him warily. “Your parking was textbook,” he says and it’s more of an accusation than anything.

Nyx grins, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I...might have been practicing with Libertus?”

“Am I not teaching you well enough that you need to find alternative instructors?” Cor asks, and Nyx doesn’t miss the quiet, almost  _ hurt _ sounding tone of his voice.

“No! No, it’s not that, it’s…” Nyx sighs, turning away from Cor and staring out the driver side window. His fingers tap an anxious rhythm against the steering wheel and without the purr of the engine or Cor’s gruff remarks, it was eerily quiet and it rubbed Nyx’s nerves raw.

“It’s what?” Cor presses, sounding impatient now and maybe even a little angry.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you, okay?” Nyx blurts, turning back to face Cor. “I know what it looks like to have some twenty-five year old Kingsglaive be the last in his squad to know how to do something as simple as driving. And despite what you think, I don’t actually want to kill you with my driving. So I practice.”

Cor is staring at him with an intense expression and Nyx thinks he’s put his foot in his mouth again but then Cor is handing the keys back to him. “Okay,” he says.

“Okay?” Nyx repeats.

“Okay,” Cor nods and jerks his chin towards the road. “Drive us back to the Citadel. And then you’re taking me to dinner.”

Nyx blinks a few times, his brain doing a hard reset.

“Dinner,” Nyx repeats again and Cor sighs.

“Don’t make me change my mind, Ulric. Get driving.”

And well, Nyx doesn’t need to be told twice. He puts his foot on the brake, turns on the car, and backs out of the parking spot. In a motion so fluid, he shifts the gear to drive and takes off back towards Insomnia.

“And you’re paying, to make up for the fucking heart attack you gave me earlier,” Cor says without question.

Nyx laughs and with the press of a button, he retracts the hood of the Regalia.

“Sure….hey Cor?”

“What?”

“When do you think King Regis is gonna realize we stole his car?”

Cor opens his mouth but shuts it the second his phone starts to ring. He looks towards the dash where it was situated as their GPS and Nyx also glances at it, just long enough to see Regis’ name scroll along the top.

“About now, actually.”


End file.
